nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2017
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' returns in comic book form...]] ''...]] ''.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations, endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2017'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * January 16 - Bunsen Is a Beast * January 30 - Ride * February 6 - Nella the Princess Knight * March 11 - Hunter Street * July 7 - Sunny Day * July 16 - The Dude Perfect Show * July 24 - Welcome to the Wayne * August 28 - Mysticons * September 4 - I Am Frankie * October 15 - Lip Sync Battle Shorties (pilot/special aired on December 11, 2016) * November 6 - Top Wing ;Acquired shows * January 21 - Power Rangers Ninja Steel * February 23 - Sun Records * March 18 - The After Party * April 2 - Nobodies * September 18 - The Goldbergs * December 6 - Two and a Half Men * December 15 - Thomas and Friends Series finales * April 2 - Jagger Eaton's Mega Life, one season * June 23 - Rabbids Invasion, three seasons * July 26 - The Fairly OddParents, ten seasons * November 12 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, five seasons * December 29 - Harvey Beaks, two seasons Season premieres * January 7 - Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Season 3 * February 6 - PAW Patrol, Season 4 * May 5 - Shimmer and Shine, Season 3 * June 24 - SpongeBob SquarePants, Season 11 * July 8 - School of Rock, Season 3 * October 21 - Henry Danger, Season 4 * November 13 - Paradise Run, Season 3 Specials * March 11 - 2017 Kids' Choice Awards * July 13 (taped)/July 16 (aired) - 2017 Kids' Choice Sports * October 14 - Nickelodeon's Ultimate Halloween Haunted House 2017 * November 25 - Danger Games Programming blocks * February 25 - Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud begins * March 23 - Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud ends * May 1 - The Splat is renamed NickSplat * June 3 - Do the New Saturday Mornings begins * June 24 - Do the New Saturday Mornings ends Movies Theatrical * January 13 - Monster Trucks Made-for-TV * October 9 - Escape from Mr. Lemoncello's Library * November 24 - Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * December 2 - Tiny Christmas Comics * February 7 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: North and South - Part 2 * February 28 - Harvey Beaks #3: More Than Meets the Eye'' ''' * May 9 ** ''Avatar: The Last Airbender: North and South - Part 3 ** The Loud House #1: There Will Be Chaos * August 8 ** The Legend of Korra: Turf Wars - Part 1 ** Nickelodeon Pandemonium #3 * September 5 - Nickelodeon Pandemonium #4 * October 18 - Boom! Studios began publishing a new Rugrats comic bookPreviewsWorld.com: BOOM! Studios and Nickelodeon Announce Publishing Partnership, Kicks Off With Rugrats * November 7 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: North and South * November 21 - The Loud House #2: There Will Be More Chaos * December 6 - Boom! Studios began publishing a new Rocko's Modern Life comic bookLos Angeles Times: A new "Rocko's Modern Life" comic book series is on the way DVD releases * February 21 - Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race Into Velocityville * March 7 - Paw Patrol: Pups Save the Bunnies * March 21 - Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Super Shredder * April 11 - Monster Trucks * April 25 - Nickelodeon 6-Movie Collection (box set) * May 2 ** Rugrats: Season 1 ** Rugrats: Season 2 * May 16 - Bubble Guppies: Super Guppies * May 23 - The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 1: Welcome to the Loud House * August 1 - The Secret World of Alex Mack: The Complete Series * September 12 - Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady * October 10 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Ninth Season * November 14 - Albert * December 5 - Rusty Rivets * December 12 - Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Final Chapters Nickelodeon character debuts * The Loud House: Maria Santiago, Rosa Casagrande, Hector Casagrande, Carlos Casagrande, Frida Puga Casagrande, Carlota Casagrande, CJ Casagrande, Carl Casagrande, Carlitos Casagrande, Sam Sharp, Chaz, Benny, Wilbur Huggins, Vito Filliponio * Bunsen is a Beast: Bunsen, Mikey Munroe, Amanda Killman, Darcy, Miss Flap, Commander Cone, Beverly, Sophie Sanders, Jerk Von Handsome Behind the scenes * Mid-October - The Loud House creator Chris Savino is suspended from production on the show due to allegations from co-workers of harassment * March 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants creator Stephen Hillenburg got diagnosed with ALS. * October 19 - Nickelodeon fires Chris Savino from directing a cartoon after conducting an investigation People * May 31 - Tino Insana (voice actor on Back at the Barnyard) dies * June 9 - Adam West (guest voice on Rugrats and The Fairly OddParents) dies * July 26 - June Foray (guest voice on Rugrats) dies References 2017